The Big News rewritten
by SnowBunny90
Summary: Mamoru and Bunny have been married a few months now and he notices that Bunny's acting strangely. He talks with the scouts for some advice. He and Bunny have a fight and she mysteriously disappears.
1. Chapter 1

The Big News (rewritten)

Chapter One

"A dark day"

It was already a chilly day in Tokyo as the windw blows briskly thought the trees and clouds cover the sky like an enormous blanket. Snow was absolutely everywhere and children were out playing in it. Rei must have seen at least six dozen snowmen to and from the store this morning. She remembers how much fun she and her grandpa had playing in the snow when she was little. She and her grandpa would be playing out there the rest of the day. When it finaly got dark, they would both come inside and sit by the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate. now that she was older she had many responsibilities, especially since her grandpa was getting older and couldn't do all the things he use to. She longs to play in the snow but she knows that she can't today.

"Rei! Did you get the shovels to shovel all this snow about?" Grandpa asks, breaking her from her thoughts. She nods holding up three shovels for him to see. "Wow! That much for three shovels? I remember when it was cheaper" he screams. "Grandpa! that's how things are these days, more expensive!" Rei responds shaking her head. Things really did use to be cheaper, the stuff she use to buy as a child had gone up at least $5 since she'd gotten older. She wishes there was something she could do about it, but sadly there wasn't.

"Oh! I almost forgot! While you were gone to the store a whole group of your friends showed up. They are waiting for you in the living room." Rei's eyes grow large as she frantically looks at her watch and realizes the time. She had lost track of time and she really needed to hurry. She remembers the meeting that she and the rest of the sailor scouts had planned at her temple. She had told everyone that they had better not be late, and now she was late. She sighs. "You just happen to remember?" She asks tapping her toe. "How come you didn't call me on my cell phone grandpa? You should know my number by heart" she says. "I don't know how to use a blasted cell phone Rei. I've told you that," He yells back. Rei shakes her head and then rolls her eyes. "Never mind," she says heading for the door. Surely the rest of the scouts would understand what an extremely busy day she had had. She had a resonable excuse for being ten minutes late to the scout meeting. Which was more than she could say for Minkao and Bunny. Usually they were running really late and they would be the very last ones there but this time it was her turn. Of course the other scouts would understand that she was going things for her grandpa and that was the reason she was late.

She dashes across the lawn and up to the door right as her grandpa calls for her again "Don't forget to shovel this snow Rei." She turns the doorknob opening the door and calls "Yes grandpa" then she runs inside slamming the door behind her. She runs down the hall as quickly as her legs would carry her. This was going to be so embarrassing. How could she have completely forgotten about this meeting that she'd been planning for them forever?

She gets to the living room and throws open the door to find everyone sitting down, eating and drinking. She looks around and discovers that everyone except Bunny and Minkao had arrived already. She closes the door, walks across the room and sits down next to Ami trying to catch her breath. "I'm...sorry...I'm...late..."she huffs. When she catches her breath she says "Bunny and Minako aren't here yet? Even when those two are late, they aren't this late." Ami takes a long sip of her drink then responds. "Don't know where either of them are."

"Artemis, where the heck is Minako? She's your responsibility." Luna yells glowering at him from all the way across the room. "Honestly I don't know. I told her a bout the meeting, where it was, the time and absolutely not to be late." A sweat drop appears and falls down his face. Luna walks over to him angrily looking him in the eyes. "You should know your her guardian and it's your duty to take care of her!" Artemis takes a few steps back from Luna.

"I know I'm her guardian and I'm suppose to protect her but I don't have to be with her 24/7. " He screams back. "You should at least know where she is or have an idea." Artemis backs off some more. He's definately never seen Luna this aggervated . She's never even been this angry at any of the monsters they fought again or at Bunny.

"Luna will you just cool your jets? I'm positive that Minako's just fine! she's a big girl and she can take care of herself!" Luna makes a face as if saying I can't believe what your saying right now.

"Allright that's enough I'm sure Artemis is doing the very best he can!" Rei says picking up Artemis. She pauses and then turns back to the others. "Bunny didn't say where she'd be? If she wasn't going to be here normally she would call us. I wonder if something's up," She glances at Mamoru.

They had recently gotten married so he would probably know what was going on with Bunny more than the rest of them. She sits down next to Mamoru and watches as he takes long sips of his drink quietly. "Mamoru you've been quieter than usual. Is something wrong?" she asks. He was NEVER this quiet and normally he would have put his two sense into the conversation by now.

Mamoru glances up and realizes the rest of the girls are staring at him. They had stopped eating and drinking for the moment when they realized that he hadn't talked since he'd arrived here. It was really strange for all of them! "Yes, something must be up," Ami says.

"Yeah. What's up?" Makoto asks curiously leaning towards Mamoru. "Well..." Mamoru starts but his voice trails off into the distance. "Come on Mamoru you can tell us," Artemis says.

"Yeah." Luna adds. Mamoru takes another sip of his drink then responds "Well first of all, Bunny called me and said to tell you guys that she wasn't able to make it because something had occurred at work and they needed her to stay about an hour and a half to two hours later than usual." he says. He pauses noticing that all of their attention had been focused on him.

"Okay then we're only waiting on Minako and if she doesn't get here soon, we'll have to reschedule this whole meeting," rei says, looking at her watch.They all understood this. They had things to do and couldn't sit around here all day waiting for Minako to show up. They had lives!

"Well it's about Bunny you guys. She's like a totally different person since we were married. Then she has these off the wall cravings! She loves eating carrorts, banana's and any fruit you imagine. Her favorite lately is pickled icecream! It's just so weird. Carrots are suppose to be her least favorite food right?" he asks.

Luna smiles. "Of course she's going to change after you two get married. This is normal! As for the cravings, well we all get these cravings from time to time Mamoru. So there's nothing you really need to worry about. Honestly!"

"Yeah. Luna's right," Everyone else agrees. Mamoru gives Luna a really strange look. How in the world was it normal to change so very much after getting married only a few weeks ago? He just didn't understand it. "Are you absolutely sure?" Mamoru asks raising his eye brow. Luna nods. "Yes. and by the way you've changed a little yourself since you and Bunny have gotten married." She says winking at him.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Makoto agrees.

"I've changed since we've been married?" asks Mamoru?

"Oh yes. Not a lot mind you but you've changed. All of us can see it," Ami says smiling at him.

When Rei spots a concerned expression in Mamoru's eyes she adds. "Mamoru, you and Bunny have changed for the good. Bunny's more mature now and she seems a little bit more responsible than she use to be. You, your a lot more mature!"

Rei abruptly stands, walks over to the window and sighs when she realizes that it's now dark outside. "Okay. We'll have to reschedule this meeting since Minako couldn't make it and it's already dark." Everyone nods, then stands up.

Everyone helps Rei begin to clean up. "I'll get these plates" "I get the food" "I'll get clean off the table," Rei smiles looking around the room as everyone helps her clean up. She was just delighted that she didn't have to do all thise work on her own, especially after the day she had had with her grandpa and all.

"I'll help you with the dishes" Mamoru says walking into the kitchen after Makoto. Makoto smiles. "Thanks Mamoru!"

About an hour later Mamoru opens the door to his and Bunny's house. The very first thing he notices is the wonderful smell of something cooking. He closes the door behind him, hangs his coat, takes his shoes off and then notices that ChibiUsa sitting on the couch watching Tv. His eyes get as big as dinner plates when he sees that because it means that Bunny's in the kitchen ALONE. He recalls when Bunny cooked last time. She nearly set the entire place on fire and scared a bunch of their neighbors. The fire department isn't too thrilled to come out here every single time that Bunny cooked. He wasn't really in the mood to call them tonight either.

"ChibiUsa! How could you leave Bunny in the kitchen alone?" He yells as he frantically races for the kitchen. Was ChibiUsa getting to be just like her mother? He was starting to get worried about the both of them. "But Mamoru Bunny's..." ChibiUsa wasn't able to finish because Mamoru gets to the kitchen and peeks around the corner. They watch as Bunny puts on the kitchen mits before reaching into the oven and pulls out a tray of something and sets it on the counter.

Mamoru runs to the counter staring at the cookies that were sitting on the trays. They were in the shape of hearts, bears, and a bunch of other shapes. He had to admit that these were the best looking cookies that he'd ever seen. However now he had to test them. A lot of the time when Bunny cooked, her cookies looked fine but they were absolutely horrible when you tasted them. He looks over at Bunny who's still cooking and hadn't really noticed that he was there yet. He needed to do this carefully because he definately didn't want to hurt Bunny's feelings. She always worked so hard on her cooking and then her cooking always turned out so badly. He kind of felt sorry for her! He takes a deep breath and reaches for one of the cookies. Was it going to make him sick like last time? There was only one way to find out for himself. He stops suddenly when a thought hit him. What if I get sick and it hurts Bunny's feelings because of her cookies? he pauses staring at the cookies.

They all looked so great. Last time he got really, really sick and Bunny knew that it was her cookies. He could see in her eyes that she felt really guilty for making him sick and she took care of him too. She felt so bad about this, that she stayed home a whole week to take care of him. What if that happened again? He takes a deep breath. These cookies looked so good, he hoped that they tasted like they were suppose to. He gets closer to the counter and begins reaching for one of the cookies again. They smelled great not burnt like the last time.

What if Bunny had actually cooked them the right way this time? What if Bunny had actually put in the right amount of ingredience this time and she had done everything exactly right? Mamoru recalls Makoto giving Bunny a recipe to begin with and watching Bunny try to cook it. She had tried that same recipe at least ten times now. Mamoru looks around the kitchen and sees that it was sitting on the counter next to her while she stirred something on the top of the stove. She'd tried the whole thing over again, but had she gotten the thing right this time? He had to find out for himself.

"Mamoru!" ChibiUsa says scaring him and nearly making him drop the cookie. She yanks on his pants. "What is it ChibiUsa?" Mamoru asks. "Don't eat Bunny's cookies. You might get sick again! Then you will be out of work again for another month!" She yells. She remembers what happened to Mamoru the last time he ate Bunny's cookies too and she definately didn't want it to happen again to him. He was sicker than a dog last time!

Bunny puts the top on the pot, sets the spoon on a towel and then turns to them. "Mamoru you don't have to taste the cookies if you don't want to. But I do need someone to taste test them," She says. She looks at Mamoru and ChibiUsa knowing that they probably wouldn't want to taste test them. Every time she had them taste test her cookies, both of them had gotten sick. She looks up into Mamoru's eyes.

Mamoru stares down at her knowing that he can not avoid her sad glance that she always gave him. He was going to be the victim again. "Oh allright. I'll do it for you my Odango Atama" he says. He reaches for a cookie.

"Wait Mamoru!" ChibiUsa says walking across the kitchen. She grabs a stool. climbs up on the stool and begins going through the cabinet frantically.

"ChibiUsa what on earth are you looking for?" Bunny asks. ChibiUsa starts pulling out medicine bottles and puts them on the counter. Bunny and Mamoru exchange glances wondering what she was doing.

"Ah ha!" she says bringing out two medicine bottles and putting the rest of the bottles she had brought out away. She brings back the bottle of medicine that made him feel better the last time he had some of Bunny's cooking. They had to be ready this time!

"I don't think that this time Mamoru will get sick. I think that I finally got the cookies right ChibiUsa." Bunny says smiling. ChibiUsa just wanted to be careful. This time they had the medicine with him incase the cookies really did make him sick.

Bunny ignores ChibiUsa and watches as Mamoru brings the cookie to his mouth. She had her fingers crosses as she watfches him take a bite and begin chewing. Was Mamoru going to get sick again or did she get them right this time? Had all of her practice finally paid off? They were definately about to find out.

ChibiUsa and Bunny are now both watching Mamoru when he finally opens his eyes and looks at the cookie he'd just swallowed. He turns to Bunny "Bunny these cookies are..." His voice trails off. ChibiUsa lifts up the two bottles of medicine to him guessing that he was going to need it. However to her surprise he shakes his head at the medince.

"No, ChibiUsa I won't be needing those this time because these cookies are absolutely crumptious!" he says eating the whole cookie in only a few bites. ChibiUsa looks up at Bunny. She had actually gotten the reciepe right? That couldn't be right! That wasn't at all like Bunny. She would ALWAYS get the Reciepe wrong no matter what she did and that was just the way things had always been.

"Really?" She asks.

ChibiUsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Mamoru just trying not to hurt Bunny's feelings or did they really taste that good? She had to find out for herself, so she grabs herself a cookie, closes her eyes and takes a big bite out of it. Then she makes a face. Mamoru was just trying not to upset Bunny it was sure now.

She drops the cookie. "Mamoru! Don't lie" ChibiUsa says throwing the cookie in the trash. Bunny shoots Mamoru a confused look. "ChibiUsa!" Mamoru yells. Bunny grabs a cookie and eats it herself then makes a face.

Bunny stares at them. "Mamoru! Why did you lie to me?" She yells.

An enormous sweat drop appears and goes down his face. "Bunny I--"

Bunny glances up at Mamoru with big disappointing look. How could he lie right to her face like that? She didn't understand it and that she knew of, Mamoru had never lied to her. She begins to wonder if Mamoru has been lying to her about other things as well. She folds he rarms and shakes her head and sighs while glancing at them. How did she know ChibiUsa hadn't been fibbing at well?

"Great Mamoru how do I know your not lying about everything else like our money or your job?" She asks getting very upset. If she couldn't trust him to tell the truth then their whole marriage would be one gigantic lie. She wasn't sure if she could stay married to a man she couldn't trust.

"Bunny I had a really good reason--" Mamoru began.

Bunny glowers at him once again. "If your not telling the truth now, how on earth am I suppose to believe you now Mamoru?" she asks.

"But Bunny I rarely lie to you and if I do it's because I have a good---"

Bunny wishes that she could believe him.

"Look Bunny--" Mamoru starts agains when he sees her hurtful expression in her eyes. However he can't finish what he's going to say because Bunny quickly exits the room. He follows but looses her in the hall.

At this moment his heart was absolutely pounding. What had he done this time? It had been a really long time since he'd upset her. He knew how much work she'd put into making those cookies and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Plus a little birdie told him that she had been taking cooking lessons from someone. Which meant she was trying to get better at cooking and that was a goodstep foward.

ChibiUsa joins him at the door frantically looking both ways that Bunny could have gone. She had realized how come Mamoru had lied to Bunny and she thought it was reasonable enough. It had taken Bunny over two hours of cooking to make those things.She shakes her head. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" ChibiUsa asks glancing up at Mamoru.

Mamoru takes a deep breath knowing he probably wouldn't catch Bunny but he at least had to try. "ChibiUsa you go that way and see if you can find Bunny and I'll go this way! Okay?" ChibiUsa nods and then both of them race off in different directions. Mamoru feels absolutely horrible he had upset Bunny so much and he wanted to try and set things right with her again. Of course he wasn't sure what he was going to stay since Bunny thought he was a liar now.

Meanwhile:

Bunny runs frantically down the stree trying to fight back her tears. She just couldn't believe he'd sat there and lied to her. What kind of husband did that? How come he couldn't have found a nice way of telling her that she needed to work on her cooking? It really wouldn't have hurt her feelings. She just would have worked harder and followed the directions better next time she tried to cook it.

She stops to catch her breath in an alley. She really needed some place to go, but where? She knew she couldn't go back home, although her parents would welcome her back with open arms. It would be like her crying to her parents like a little child and she was an adult now.

She couldn't go to scouts either, not only because she'd be whining but because tonight was one of the busiest nights of the weeks for all of them. Rei was entertaining at her temple because her grandpa decided it was time to have some fun with his friends. Rei got sucked in although she did try to get out of it. She would have to help out her grandpa late into the night.

Ami was at other people's houses tutoring them and she would be impossible to find. Bunny would have to get a list of all the people she tutored in order to find her. That could take all night long and Bunny really wasn't in the mood to go all over Tokyo looking for Ami like that.

Makoto and Minako were, as far as she knew, doing some sort of job, or having a cooking lesson. The both of them had been trying to earn a little extra cash lately. They had been doing odd jobs for people. When Bunny checked up on them last week, they weren't doing too good but that didn't mean that they wouldn't give up.

Elizabeth was busy too since she had to work a little later at her job now. Bunny definately couldn't bother her at work since her boss probably wouldn't be too happy. Plus Bunny could get Elizabeth into a lot of trouble.

Motoki was also working a little bit later, trying to make a little extra money for both him and his sister. At this time he could be found cleaning up around the place. He had gotten a promotion and a $9 raise in his pay. It wasn't that much better but at least he was making more than he use to.

Naruwas in college now that they were out of high school and out in the real world. She had classes at night and then a part-time job in the afternoon so she was always busy too. The last time Bunny called to see how she was doing, she was fine but busier than ever. When she called,Naru usually couldn't talk more than ten minutes before she would have to go, since she was so busy.

Of course Melvin was over there sometimes too. He and Naru had gone to the same college and had a few classes together.

She then remembers Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru. She hadn't talked to them a while but last time she heard they were all very busy with there own stuff. Setsuna was busy at work all day down in her lab most of the time. Michiru was probably at one of her classes by this time teaching children how to play the violin. She was still very good at playing her own violin.

Haruka she was in school now and most was back to normal there. Some of the kids still thought she was a weirdo but other than that she had other friends besides just ChibiUsa now. She was doing well in school and she was in honor's classes.

Haruka well she was looking for a job all around Tokyo.

She finally catches her breath and looks around to find the streets were entirely empty. She had never seen the streets of Tokyo like this before. It was really creepy to Bunny.

Abruptly a woman comes around the corner, her eyes glowing and an extremely evil smile across her face. She laughs evily. The woman grows six arms three on each side. "Chiba Bunny you will come with me. My master must see you!" She yells.

The woman extends her arms out towards Bunny. Bunny turns around and just takes off however she doesn't get very far before the woman's arms grab her and pull Bunny back at her.

"No! I'll never go with you! SOMEONE HELP" Bunny screams as loud as she possibly can. She could only hope that someone was nearby and heard her. She frantically struggles to get free. She absolutely has to get away from this thing. She grabs her brooch and holds it up but one of the monster's arms knock it out of her hands.

Her brooch goes flying across the street and disappears into a back alley. Bunny stares at the place where her brooch went knowing she can't transform now.

"I'm not asking you to come with me Chiba Bunny I'm TELLING you!" The woman yells gripping Bunny tighter.

"Be quiet." The woman yells. The woman grows a fourth arm on her left side. The woman holds the palm of her hand up and a small bottle appears in her hand. She grasps the bottle and lifts it up to Bunny then sprays a substance over Bunny.

"That ought to keep your quiet" the woman laughs.

Bunny immediately felt herself loosing consciousness. She couldn't allow herself to go to sleep. She couldn't be taken and she needed to fight for her life. She couldn't let this monester take her. However no matter how hard she fought to take conscious she was loosing.

Help...someone... she thinks right before she looses consciousness. The very last thing she heard was the monster laughing.

She glances around to see two other people standing there. Their eyes were as big as dinner plates as they backed up away from the woman.

A man stands in front of a woman who's holding a baby. "Stay away from my wife and my family!"

The woman rolls her eyes. She realizes that she couldn't just leave them. She knew that her master wouldn't allow other humans to see what she'd just done with Bunny. She noticed how the woman is clutching the baby as if she was going to die and she wanted to save the baby. It was actually pathetic if you ask her. She rolls her eyes and then shakes her head.

"Oh shut up old man" the woman yells spraying the same substance over the man, woman and child. Almost immediately all of them fall down where they are standing. They all fall unconscious where they once were standing. The woman can't help but wonder if maybe she should take them with her. Although the spray made them fall unconscious it didn't erase their memories.

This was definately a dilemma. She sighs, puts the palm of her hand up to the sky and as she lifts her hand up, the other bodies lift with her. Her master wouldn't want anyone else knowing about her being there and kidnapping Mrs. Chiba. She would have to ask her master what they wanted her to do. Maybe they had something that would erase these human's memories and they wouldn't have another problem.

She jumps up onto a roof and then into the sky taking the man,woman child and Bunny with her.

To Be Continued

a/n: hope you all enjoyed this story I'm going to make sure to make it better than the one I wrote before. There are a few surprises in store so keep reading please!


	2. Chapter 2

((WARNING: This chapter has a little language to it and a little more violent scenes than I usually do... ;; ...))

Chapter Two

Motoki walks into the restaurant where his little sister Elizabeth works as a waitress and he sits down on one of the barstools. The bartender smiles when she realizes that it's Motoki. "Hey Motoki, waiting to go to lunch with your sister?" She asks. Motoki nods. "She'll be right out. By the way Motoki," she pauses. "that man over there has been here all day long since the restaurant opened and he hasn't moved yet." She said pointing.

Motoki turns into direction that she's pointing to see a person in a trench coat sitting at the table all the way in the back of the room. "Okay now that's suspicious." Motoki responds. The bartender nods. "Yeah. Can you tell whether they are a man or a woman?" she asks. Motoki looks again and shakes his head. "No. I can't," he says. He wishes that he knew what that person was and how come they were wearing the trench coat in the first place. What if they were a thief on the run from the police and trying to hide their identity or something? Now that was a really scary thought.

"Motoki" a voice calls shattering his thoughts and making him spin around. He discovers his little sister who was now standing beside him. She was still in her black and white work uniform that had ruffles on the end of the sleeves and on the skirt. She wore white socks and little white skates also with little ruffles on them. Over her work uniform she wore a white apron with an enormous bow on her back. She held an enormous tray in her hands and her hair was up in a bun, like he'd never seen it before.

Motoki knows for a fact that's not how his little sister walked out of the house this morning. She had been wearing her favorite blue jeans and her most favorite blue shirt with flowers all over it when she went to work. What had happened from the time that she'd gotten to work until right now anyway? He couldn't help but wonder.

Elizabeth caught the glance that her brother was giving her and a sweat drop appears on the side of her face. "Yeah I know. Our manager is testing out some new clothes on the waiters and waitresses!" She says scratching the back of her neck nervously. She caught her brother's glance, looks down at her clothes and then blushes. "It's a brand new uniform our manager is trying out. I think it's a little much but I do love the roller skates they give us," She says lifting up on of her legs and showing him. Motoki thought they were pretty cute even the little ruffles on them.

"Motoki I'm afraid I am incapable of accompanying you for lunch today. I want to apologize!" She says. "What? Why?" He asks sounding disappointed. He'd really been looking forward to having lunch with his little sister today. He'd been thinking about it all morning at work, it was one of the highlights of his day. He appreciated hearing what was going on with his little sister at work and how her day was going and vice versa. "I'm sorry Motoki but the restaurant's busier than usual and my supervisor needs me.

"Hold on, are you saying you have to miss lunch today?" he asks. She looks up at him and shakes her head. "No, I already had lunch. I tried calling you but you just wouldn't answer your phone. I also tried leaving you a message but for some reason your phone wouldn't take it, it kept deleting it," She could see the disappointment in his eyes. She begins to say something but her manager calls her name and tells her that she's needed at another table.

"Maybe tomorrow Motoki. You're welcome to hang around here for your lunch hour though," She says, before hugging him, then skating off to another table. Motoki sits down at the bar and watches the bartender working. He notices that the bartender woman behind the counter has stopped working at this time though. Motoki hears the bell that's over the door, which sounds only when someone enters. He notices the bartender's eyes following someone and finds it strange.

"What are you doing?" He asks. The bartender lifts her hand up and with her index finger points. His eyes follow her finger and he quickly glances around only to find two more figures in trench coats joining the first one at the table. They also notice how the customers around them stopped talking when they saw this. There were two tables of people, one on each side of these people. The two tables of people get up and walk out of the restaurant, following them were three other tables of people nearby. Motoki shakes his head, realizing this probably wasn't going to be very good for the business here.

These figures were intimidating all the customers that were there. "Dang man!" The bartender says shaking her head. She goes back to cleaning the glasses with the dish towel. Motoki's eyes wander and after a few minutes he locates his little sister at a table. He watches as she writes something down and talks to the customers. She brings out her little notebook and a pen, and begin writing orders down. After a few minutes of talking and writing things down back and forth she leaves those customers and goes to the table of the figures. He watches as she tries to take their order and notices how they pull out the menu, and using their index fingers they point to something on the menu. About 10 minutes later she skates back towards the kitchen. "Elizabeth" Motoki asks before she gets to the kitchen. She stops and looks up at him. "hmm" she asks. "Well, are they male or females? What did their voices sound like?" he asks. The bartender and Motoki leans forward. They were very interested in knowing what these guys were like. She glances over at them as if to say I don't know, and then continues skating towards the kitchen. She rips off the paper from her little notebook and puts it on the counter with the rest.

The first figure leans across the table at the other two. "It is absolutely necessary we do this," the figure says to the other two. "We've been looking for months with no success!" The three strangers sit silently for a few minutes, trying to think what they should do. This was an awkward situation they were in. They glance over where the young lady who had been waiting on them was and notices how she and her friends are talking. They notices how the lady keeps glancing back at their table and how the girls friends were trying not to stare at them either.

"Look we have to get this job done as soon as possible. This is our only chance before...before..." the second figure whispers before breaking out into tears. They were definately running out of time and options. The first figure picks up their cup and starts sipping the drink.

"So where on earth should we go from here? Should we stay in Tokyo or try some place else?" The second and third figure asks as they glance back at the first figure. They both want to move on, but was it really time and would their boss allow it? How long would it take their boss to give in? Before they had even left they had been told that this mission wouldn't be too difficult. They had actually been promised that they could complete this mission with ease. This whole thing was turning out to be one of the most difficult things they had ever done.

The third figure sits back and sighs. They had been all over Japan and achieved absolutely nothing. It was about time for something to be done. They stare at the first figure who glances back. Their eyes meet, they just sit there. They all seem to be question one another at that moment. The first figure opens their mouth to say something but before they could respond Elizabeth walks over to their table with her arms full of food. She smiles as she sets the food down in front of them, not forgetting their drinks too.

She makes sure to put straws and ketchup in the middle of the table. "Can I get you anything else?" She walks away after the figures shake their heads no. They were getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

The first figure turns back to their friends but before anything else could be said an enormous crowd of people starts racing pas their window. The second and third figures stand very surprised. However it's not until a woman and child fly through the window, rolls half way across the room that that first figure stands too.

The woman and child lay there motionless in the middle of the floor. The three figures rush over to them to make sure they are okay. The child wakes up and frantically sits up, then begins to shake her mom while calling out her name. When her mom doesn't respond the little girl bursts into tears.

The first figures kneels next to her and finds her bleeding from the head. someone sees it too and screams frantically "Call an ambulance" The first figure slowly rises to their feet, spins around to the other two figres and heads out the door. The two figures follow the first figure into the panicking crowd and nearly get run over. Everyone races past them yelling and screaming for help. They spot a little boy across the street clutching a teddy bear and crying. On the other side of the street was a woman who was fighting the crowd calling the little boy's name while the little boy did the same.

"Mommy!" He yells at the top of his little lungs. The mother tries to get over there but she's knocked down by people coming by. The second figure fights the crowd and manages to get over to the little boy, unfortunately a woman appears and floats over the boy cackling. She extends her arm and grabs the boy, and then bringing him to her. "Where is he?"She screams shaking the boy. The boy clings to his teddy bear and screams out for help. When the boy doesn't answer her, she begins to drain all of his energy.

The woman continues cackling, after only 5 seconds she's completely drained him of his energy, so she just drops him to the ground.She looks around to find all of the people that had been screaming and making so much noise had just disappeared. "I am Zelda here to destroy you!" She calls out as her eyes grow brightly. Beams come out of her eyes and she destroys all of the buildings that are around her. She is delighted whenshe finds more people inside. She grows seven arms, then extends them to grab seven people.

She brings all of these people up to her and shows her teeth. "Now where the hell is the one that you call Tuxedo Kamen?" She screams. All of the humans are overcome by fear and too afraid to respond. When Zelda doesn't get an answer she brings one of them to her face and lets out a growl in their face. "Tell me where the hell he is right this second or else" She yells. "W-Who's T-Tuxedo...K...K...Kamen?" They all ask. Zelda starts shaking them. "Don't play dumb with me! Tell me NOW!" "I've never heard of him!" another person says. Zelda smiles evily. "Fine! If you won't tell me where I can find him, then die!" She laughs beginning to drain them of their energy.

Before she can finish draining their energy a shiney object flys out of nowhere and cuts her tentacles, making all of the humans drop to the ground. Zelda screams out in pain, looks in the direction where the object was thrown. "Who dares?"She is surprised to see a man in a black tuxedo, where a hat and holding up a rose for her to see. The man was looking at the ground while he held a rose up towards the sky."Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen looks up with a smerk on his face as he responds "If you want me so badly, then come get me."

Zelda snickers.

"So you are the one that calls himself Tuxedo Kamen? You are the poor unfortunately soul whom shall be slaughtered today. Pitty. I was told that you were a worthy apponent. But it's going to be easy and satisfying desposing of you limb from limb." Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. "What do you want? Why are you here and after me?" He asks.

"We need you out of the way!"

Tuxedo Kamen walks forward a few steps but stops. "Out of the way?"

"Yes, but we can't proceed until your out of the way!"

"Who are you working for?"

Zelda smiles showing her fangs once again and snickers evily. "Believe me, if you live through me, then you'll find out for your self soon enough cape boy."

He folds his arms. She really was confident that he was going to die today. He had seen it before in the other monsters that he and the sailor scouts had fought. Most of the mosters they fought, thought that they were more powerful than everyone else, and that no one could match it. For example Wise man! He found out the hard way that with two silver crystals, the sailor scouts power, and love they could be concured.

"Over confidence will be your downfall," He calls back.

Her smerk disappears and she appears angered.

"Enough. I was sent out here to kill you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Lets see exactly how strong you are cape boy." She disappears into thin air, while at the same time Tuxedo Kamen pulls out his cane and glances about. He was still trying to piece things together. Who was she working for and why did they need him out of the way? He still didn't exactly understand.

He realizes a dark shadow looming over him, he looks up to see Zelda with a very long sword coming towards him. He jumps out of the way and ends up on his back. Zelda comes after him stabbing at his body, but he starts rolling with the sword missing him only by inches. "DAMN! Hold still!" She screams stabbing harder at his body as he continues to roll. He remembers how he had performed the exact same move during another battle.

He gets near the rubble which use to be the buildings and quickly jumps up to his feet, springs out of the way before Zelda can stab at him. Using his cane he catapults up to one of the last remaining building's roof tops and looks back. However she's not standing in the street with her sword any longer she's disappeared.

He frantically looks about. He feels something break through his skin from his back and he falls over and lands on his face to the ground. He finds that he can't breathe. He sees the shadow of Zelda behind him. He watches the shadow and sees her lift her foot and jab it deeper into his back. He grits his teeth as she continues gasping for breath.

"Gottcha!" Zelda says laughing and using her foot to jab it harder and deeper into his back. "AHHHHH" He cries out. She pulls out another sword and stabs it into his back with her foot and laughs at his pain.

"That's right. Your going to die a long, agonizing death!"

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope this last scene isn't to cruesome for the people out there who are reading it. ; I hope the language wasn't that bad either. oh and I hope you all liked it. Do you want me to continue?


End file.
